Just Another Day with Ari
by iBelong in Japan
Summary: What happens when a bored teenage kid summons up a human/lupine hybrid with the mind of a seven year old? Not to mention they're lost somewhere in high school? Well, chaos and hilarity for sure. And I'm pretty sure Ari's naivety will get a laugh or two too.


A/N - Welp, let's get this show on the road!

So…I'm stuck in Civics(A.K.A. the class that never ends) with M(r)s. Cornay, bored out of my mind… I need something to do… Someone to talk to… Y'know what? Nobody wants Ari! I think I'll conjure up Ari!

*poof*

Ari - *appears in puff of smoke* *looks up from dog bowl*

Phil - Ooh… when Max said "dog-boy" she meant it…

Ari - What? Where am I?

Phil - *gag* Dog breath… Anyway, welcome Ari! I'm Phil, and from now on, you'll be hanging out with me!

Ari -*glares* Wanna bet? *gets up to leave*

Phil – *pushes back into desk* Ah ah ah… First of all, I'm the only one who can see you or hear you, courtesy of the magic of my awesomeness, so if you try and speak to people, they won't hear you or see you. Second, technically, you're still a seven year old, and you seem to have the intellect of one, so you need me. And third, technically you were… well, dead, so you owe me for bringing you back to life.

Ari- But I was fine being dead! It was warm… Like a long nap…

Phil – Fourth of all…

Ari- Shut up! I get it! But how'd you do that?

Phil – Hehehehe… It's like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop! The world may never know.

Ari - *sigh* I guess I'll stay… Since there's no escape options… Unless I kill you with the stapler.

Phil - And if you kill me, that becomes null and void and you get to be owned by 'Lexis.

Ari- Damn.

Phil - *pats on head* Good puppy!

Ari - *growls* So where are we anyway?

Phil – Civics. Listening to my teacher drone on and on… Like a mindless robot. Hey, maybe she's a robot! She can't be that old and still be able to scream at people like she does! Anyway, she's talking about "political machines".

Ari – What's "politics"?

Phil - *groans* *throws five pound American Government textbook at him* Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

Ari – On second thought, I'm not that interested…

Phil - *groans* How much longer is this effing class!?

Ari – If you leave at 10, it's 25 more minutes.

Phil – Hoorah. Then it's to Health and Personal Fitness, where the freaking gym crams three classes in it. That's like 100 people! AND THEY'RE ALL SO SWEATY!

Ari - *sticks tongue out* Ha! And I don't have to do it!

Phil – *growls* *pinches tongue*Oh yes you do! *hands bag of clothes* I stole these from the Lost and Found for whoever I decided to conjure up today.

Ari – So you planned this? Creeper… Anyway, why would I partake in you frail human's definition of "working out" when nobody can see me?

Phil – Class is almost over, so I guess I can humanize you and take you to the front office so they can enroll you. I'll tell them you're my long lost cousin or something… From Timbuktu. I'm pretty sure they'll give you a copy of my schedule.

Ari – Great… so there go ALL my chances of getting away from you, and escape…

Phil – Yup! You should feel honored to hang out with someone as awesome as me…

Ari – I'm more leaning towards the side of this being a punishment from some divine being for trying to kill Max in my other life…

*bell rings*

Phil- *sarcasm* Yay… Time to go enroll you, then rush of to a gym full of sweaty, under-educated children!

Ari – Joy...

*in gym*

Phil – I… am… so… effing… tired…

Ari – Stop being so… human. That was nothing.

Phil – Well excusez-moi. If I could change my genetic makeup, I would!

Ari - *rolls eyes*

Phil - …The flashback is coming… World going dark… Daisy… Daisy… Gramma… Is that you?

Ari - *facepalm*

*flashback*

Phil- Coach, this is Ari. Ari, Coach.

D.A.F.A.L.A.C – I hope you're ready for this.

Ari – The feeling is mutual. *evil grin*

D.A.F.A.L.A.C – Alright, 450 sit-ups! Basic! *blows whistle* 1…2…3…4…

Class – 1…2…3…4…

Ari – 25…26…27…28…

*many, many sit-ups later*

Phil- *hisses* Show off…

Ari – What? It's not my fault I'm oh so SKILLED.

Phil – Shut…up…dog…boy…

D.A.F.A.L.A.C – PHILIP! STOP T ALKING AND COUNT!

Phil - *growls* Stupid D.A.F.A.L.A.C…

Ari - *snickers* What's that stand for?

Phil - *evil smirk* Dumb a** fat a** lazy a** coach.

D.A.F.A.L.A.C – Alright, 50 push-ups!

Phil - *points* See that girl over there? That's Brandy. She can't do a push-up.

Ari – Ew, what's she doing to that poor floor?

Phil - *bursts out laughing* *waves Brandy over*

Brandy- Yo Phil. *looks at Ari* And sexy teenage boy.

Phil - *facepalm*

Ari - *whispers to Phil* You must be good at this magic stuff…

Phil – This is Ari. Ari, this is Brandy.

Brandy – Ha! Kinda like from Maximum Ride!

Phil – Heh… Yeah… Wouldn't that be funny?

Ari - *quickly* That's nothing. It's just a book.

Brandy – I'm on to you, Ari! *waves finger in face* Yeah… I'll be watching you… *walks off in random direction*

Phil – Um, Brandy, we're going to the track…

Brandy – I knew that!

Ari - …Weird kid.

Brandy - *trips*

Phil – Weird and uncoordinated.

*end flashback*

Phil – And that's why I hate gym… and how he met my awkward friend Brandy.

Ari – What's next?

Phil – Drama.

Ari – Ah, theatre! *like a kid* Ooh, I like plays and stuff! TO DRAMA!

Phil – The bell hasn't rang yet…

Ari & Phil - *wait for a second*

Phil - *plays Jeopardy theme off of iPod*

Ari – Why…? I-I… don't even know…

*bell rings*

Ari – TO DRAMA!

A/N – Actually, I think I'm gonna skip all the drama stuff, which I might add was Ari's favorite class, just to be an ass. *evil grin*

*in Biology*

Ari- Who's the fat dud with the weird facial hair?

Phil – My biology teacher. He's… one special case…

Mr.L – Class. Sit down. And shut the hell up. *grins*

Ari - …Yup, he's special alright.

Mr. L – Anyway, we'll be going to the Media Center today to work on argumentative writing. The discussion is on whether to build a road, that provides a shortcut to a freeway, but this road will have to go through a wetland. The wetland will have to be drained, and filled. You have to pick a side on whether it would boost the town's economy, and why it should be built, or whether it would endanger the plants and animals, and should not be built. Ari, since you're new…you can do…whatever teenagers do on the internet.

Phil -*mumbles* Or 7-year old human/lupine hybrids in teenager's bodies do.

Class - *migrates to media center*

Ari - *pushes space bar repeatedly* Fix it…

Phil – While you were in The School, did they boost your IQ at all, or just increase your abilities when you're an Eraser? *logs Ari in under Phil's account* Press the big e icon, and type in whatever you want to do, or search about.

Ari – Hmm… *types in murder techniques* Hmm… Phil, if you suddenly ran into an accident with a boat, and were keelhauled, would I be allowed to go free?

Phil – Nice try.

*much later, the bell rings*

Ari- Now we go to your house!

Phil – Ah ah ah… We have Drama Club today! :D

Ari -*mutters numerous curses under his breath*

*now at my house*

Ari – I'm bored…

Phil – This nice flashback will keep you and the readers entertained…

Ari – You just broke the fourth wall… And now everything's getting hazy… Crap… Here comes the flashback…

*after Drama Club*

Ari – We've been through a whole day at school, but there's still one thing left.

Phil – What?

Ari – How are we getting back to your house? Y'know, unless you suddenly want to let me go…

Phil – Nope! *turns Ari invisible* You can go all wolfy now, if you want to. *grabs duct tape from auditorium and tapes mouth shut*

Ari – Mh, whm ehm qm? (Really, why the duct tape?)

Phil – So when we get in the car, you won't be tempted to talk just so my mom'll get scared and throw you out of the car.

Mom - *honks horn*

Ari & Phil - *walk over and get in car*

Mom – So how was your day?

Phil – Good… It was uh… interesting.

Mom – How so?

Phil – You'll see when we get home…

*couple minutes later*

Ari & Phil- *walk to Phil's room*

Ari - *removes tape* *breathes in heavily* So when you gon' tell her?

Phil – Tell her? I was just hoping it'd stay secret forever…

Ari – No! I need food and clothes and a place to sleep and –

Phil – FINE! WE'LL TELL HER! *makes Ari visible* *storms into kitchen*

Mom - * is cutting up vegetables for dinner*

Phil – Mom? You know how I said today was interesting? Here's why?

Mom - *turns around**is in shock* *throws knife at Ari*

Ari - *ducks* *looks up* Nice aim.

Phil - *whacks Ari* You were s'posed to be all humanized by now! Anyway, Mom, this is Ari. Ari, Mom. As long as you refrain from scaring my mom to death by going all Eraser-fied, and as long as you refrain from throwing knives at Ari, we can co-exist.

Mom - *blushes* Sorry.

Ari - *pulls knife out of wall* Hey, we could use someone with aim like that! How would you feel about becoming an Eraser?

Mom - *is thinking of the pink thing on the end of a pencil* No… thanks…

Phil – Ok! *walks down hall with Ari*

Dad - *is at end of hallway* *gapes* *tackles*

Phil – Dad… this is Ari…

*end flashback*

A/N – And that was my first day with Ari! :D

Ari- And what a first day it was…


End file.
